


We're Not Sleeping, We're Just Screaming

by pastelaws



Series: Smutty Gawsten Oneshots [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Butt Plugs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: "I want you to scream for me Aws." Geoff whispered in the bottom's ear, Awsten completely oblivious to Geoff's plans. Geoff pressed a buttplug to Awsten's hole. It hits Awsten what Geoff is planning on doing."Geoff. No. I can't. I can't go out there." Awsten protested, still grinding against his bandmate's lap, desperate to get release. He just really wanted to get off, even if this was one of the hottest things the pair had attempted. "I can't sing. Not with that in me."(I just want Awsten and Travis to read this on the podcast.)





	We're Not Sleeping, We're Just Screaming

"Hey Aws, you ever think about screaming on a track?" Geoff asked a lot of random questions but this one took the cake. Awsten glanced over at Geoff, who had one headphone in and was looking at him with an interesting expression. "Like Sleeping With Sirens." Geoff lifted his iPhone to explain.

"We aren't a hardcore band. We're a boy band." Awsten was right. They had done a couple tougher tracks like Little Violence and TANTRUM but the majority of their songs sounded like they belonged in an Old Navy commercial, not blasted through the speakers of every angsty teen within a mile. "We don't scream. I'm not going to scream." Awsten didn't notice but Geoff had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I guess you're right." Geoff muttered, pulling his boyfriend closer to him so they can make out before the show.

***

_Waterparks. Waterparks. Waterparks._

Awsten thinks that's the end of it and as always, Awsten is wrong. There's ten minutes before they need to go on stage and the kids are already chanting for them. Awsten is so turned on he can't remember his own name. He's laying across Geoff's lap two of Geoff's fingers inside him, grinding against the guitarist.

"Geoff. Fuck. Geoff, please." Awsten had been chanting his name like a mantra, just like the kids had been chanting for his band. "Geoff. I nee- Lucas is going to kill-" Awsten couldn't help but moan as Geoff's fingers brush his prostate. The smaller boy practically shakes in his arms. Both of them know Awsten is going to cum soon.

Geoff pulled his finger out of Awsten and Awsten almost instinctively grinded against Geoff, completely ignoring the fact his jeans are probably getting smothered in precum.

"I want you to scream for me Aws." Geoff whispered in the bottom's ear, Awsten completely oblivious to Geoff's plans. Geoff pressed a buttplug to Awsten's hole. It hits Awsten what Geoff is planning on doing.

"Geoff. No. I can't. I can't go out there." Awsten protested, still grinding against his bandmate's lap, desperate to get release. He just really wanted to get off, even if this was one of the hottest things the pair had attempted. "I can't sing. Not with that in me."

"We have two minutes til we have to be on stage." Geoff smirked, sliding the plug into the purple haired boy. Moments later, there was a pound on the door of the dressing room.

"Two minutes." Lucas bellowed. "Get the fuck out here. Otto's already side stage." Awsten shot Geoff the nastiest look he can muster being this turned on as he pulled up his purple boxers and his jeans, letting out little sighs every time the plug shifted. The crotch of Geoff's jeans were covered in precum and he didn't have time to changed. He prayed that his guitar would cover most of the damage.

The two walked to the stage, Awsten making a little noise, the screaming only getting louder as the extended intro to Plum Island began. It was thirty seconds away from Awsten's entrance when the plug vibrates. The twink let out a positively sluttly moan before biting his lip. Awsten's mind was racing, focusing on calming himself down for the next hour. He was so focused on that thought, he didn't notice Geoff handing Lucas something and passing him a small note.

***

Everything is going perfectly until they play Crave. Awsten hasn't missed a note or fucked up a lyric yet. It's almost like the plug isn't there anymore. He's ignoring the feeling incredibly. Then the course of Crave happens and the plug starts vibrating. The ah-ah-ah's start to sound more like _ah-ah-ah's_. Awsten practically gives himself whiplash turning to look at Geoff. He's grinning ear to ear at the crowd, fingers dancing along his guitar. Awsten can still hear the drums, so it can't be Otto.

The vibrating finally stops and Awsten clutches his guitar a bit closer, thankful that the venue has a barricade or else his cock would probably jab everyone in the first row. Awsten's eyes flicked towards a girl wearing a Waterbarks shirt who's got her phone out, probably recording this like a very discreet sex tape. When the chorus came up and when the plug started to vibrate again, Awsten's expecting it. His reaction isn't as strong but his voice cracks bad enough that he lets the crowd sing the rest of the chorus, allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure briefly.

When the song is finally over, Geoff leans into his microphone and declares that it's his fault that Awsten's voice is awful tonight. The crowd lets out a string of screams and a few kids in the front row screamed the word "Gawsten!" surprisingly. A couple songs later and they're playing Stupid For You. If anyone was actually looking at Awsten, they would notice he's not playing half the notes he's supposed to. Instead, he's practically quivering, his legs struggling to keep him up.

The vibrations are stronger and more consistent now. Instead of only during choruses, it comes in powerful waves every five seconds. They've got one encore left and they're done. Awsten can finally get off. They're standing backstage, hearing the crowd chant their names like their lives depended on it. _Waterparks. Waterparks. Waterparks._ It would've been nice but Awsten was too focused on how Geoff was palming him through his skinny jeans.

"Someone's horny." Geoff smirked, squeezing between the other boy's legs. Awsten whined softly, leaning into the touch. He was begging for some kind of release. He needed to cum and he was pretty sure he was actually going to die if he actually came on stage. He was trying so hard to last until after the show, where Geoff could fuck him uncontrollably.

"Geoff. Please. I-I can-" Awsten bit his lip hard, trying his best to suppress the whimper trying to escape from him. Awsten's pretty sure he's about to cum in his jeans and they've got maybe thirty seconds before they're supposed to be out on stage. Geoff kisses his boyfriend roughly, palming his dick before pulling away quickly. The purple haired boy groaned at the lack of contact.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed on stage again. They had one song left. It was a song Awsten was dreading. Like a night of rough sex, the song always destroyed his voice.

"This is going to be it for us." Awsten was surprised that the plug had stopped at this point. It hadn't vibrated since he walked on stage thirty seconds ago. "We've been Waterparks. Thank you so much. We'll see you soon." He turned away from the mic as the robotic voice began the satirical introduction. At that moment the plug's vibrations started again but this time at full force, without stopping.

Fuck these fuckboy bands who can't think for themselves. Let's put away our black clothes and start cutting up our voices. That's what's cool now, right?

The crowd was losing their minds and Awsten was in the process of forgetting every single lyric he had written for the song. Thankfully, there was a decently long intro for him to try and remember the words. The buzz of the plug was controlling his every thought. He was scared of yet another voice crack but he couldn't allow the kids to sing the angry track in it's entirety. Even if Awsten was about to throw a tantrum if he didn't cum soon.

His vocals were absolutely god awful to say the least. His voice sounded more raspy than usual. If Awsten was in a less horny state of mind, he would've had to thank Geoff later for making his job nearly impossible. His legs were shaking, barely able to keep himself standing up and this time, he didn't have a guitar to hide his erection behind. It was a good thing he hadn't opted for his grey track pants.

His pitch would waver every time the plug shifted when he would move across the stage. It wasn't until he did a dramatic jump off of one of the amps on stage that he actually moaned. Awsten was just lucky that he didn't have the microphone pressed against his lips. He was close, practically on the verge of having what would be one of his strongest orgasms when the bridge of the song approached. It was usually the part in the song when Awsten would jump into the crowd of screaming people and crowdsurf but he knew he couldn't do that this time. It wasn't possible with a sex toy in his ass.

Awsten could feel the heat rising to his stomach as the crowd chanted the three words leading up to the end of the song. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out for another forty seconds. The vibrations sent strong waves of pleasure through his body. He let a dirty moan pass through his lips, thankful that the mic was tilted towards the crowd. He bit his lip right before it hit him.

Screams left his mouth that vaguely sounded like it could've been the ending to the aggressive song, if you squinted slightly. His vision went white, he wasn't sure if it was from the lights on stage or the pleasure overload. Awsten fell to his knees, his legs unable to hold up his thin frame any longer. His orgasm had stopped moments before he had been dragged off stage by an amused looking Geoff.

Awsten was overstimulated to say the least. The plug was still going on what he assumed was the highest setting and despite the cum show, he was still hard. He whined as he leaned against his boyfriend. He was tired but god, he was horny.

"Where are you taking me?" Geoff's grip was tight against his boyfriend, practically supporting the entirety of the smaller boy. He laughed at the question.

"Don't tell me you forgot already." Geoff threw his boyfriend up against the wall of the venue, kissing his neck roughly. Awsten couldn't remember his name at this point, let alone whatever Geoff was getting at. "I'm gonna teach you how to scream." He sucked on Awsten's neck leaving a dark love-bite on his neck. He ignored the fact that Awsten had to shoot for the cover of Rocksound. "That was just a warm up."

It was a good thing they had the next day off. Awsten's voice would need all the rest it could get.


End file.
